Escape!
by Lineoflights
Summary: Yui and Mio have been a couple for a while now. Nothing wrong with that, it's just the fanboys that are bothering them... YuixMio


Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning K-On!

Alright, this time I'm trying something new, having Mio and Yui already a couple in the beginning, instead of writing about how they get together. Yui's still a little OOC here though, but I think it's gotten a little better. Oh, and Mio might be a little OOC too, but I think that she would act the way she does if she was in that situation.

Really though, I hope that I provided enough description to give you an accurate idea of what happened here.

* * *

Three months had passed since Mio and Yui's had gotten together as a couple. Now, while this wasn't a bad thing in the slightest, there were some other problems. First of all, news had spread quite quickly of their relationship. No small part due to that picture Ritsu had leaked of them. Their problem? The fanboys attending the school that really wanted to see some action between the two. Of course, if you were to watch them, you'd have no idea of the situation the two were in.

Today, a great thunderstorm had been brewing outside, and had overfilled and leaked out at noon that day. Unfortunately for Mio and Yui, this means that they would have to brave the rain to escape. Still, the day proceeded normally, with the two holding a regular conversation in the morning.

"Oh, Yui! Hey, how've you been?"

"Good, of course! Hope we don't get attacked by those fanboys today."

"Yeah, me too. Still, I'm scared of them sometimes." After this comment, Yui burst out laughing.

"Really? Wow, I only thought that you were scared of-"As Yui started this sentence, Mio quickly stopped her.

"STOP! I don't want to think of that!" Thankfully, Yui's concern overpowered her desire to tease poor Mio, and the two continued their conversation for a little bit longer before they split ways and went to class.

After school, club practice was also very dull, with nothing of great importance occurring. As the club members left, Yui and Mio stayed behind for a bit to have a little chat.

"Hey, Mio, can you come over to my house?"

"Well, I don't see why not." Mio quickly responded, with the joy evident in her voice. Before they left, Yui gave Mio a quick kiss on the lips, making her target blush.

As the two left the room, total chaos erupted. Well, that's not completely accurate, to be more specific, as soon as the two got to the bottom of the stairs, total chaos erupted. Turning the corner at the bottom, the couple was suddenly accosted by a boy that was a grade above them carrying a camera.

"Heeeeey, you two, what are you doing today?" The boy asked in a creepy tone. The two had run into their first obstacle not 10 minutes after finishing all their school related activities that day. Still, to be polite, Mio answered him attempting to keep her anger out of her voice.

"We're not doing… anything… interesting…" Mio managed to get out with her anger calm." Yui, not aware of the intense atmosphere, added in her own comment.

"What are you talking about, Mio, we're headed over to my house, remember?" Of course, this being Yui, she had no idea of the great explosion she had just set off.

"Oh! What's this!? You two are headed over to her house? Great! Can I get a sneak preview?" That set Mio over her limit. With what might as well have been fire in her eyes, Mio quickly slapped the boy and stomped off, dragging Yui with her.

"Hey, Mio, why'd you hit him like that? He wasn't nearly as bad as some of the others…"

"C'mon Yui, you really don't know what he was implying!?"

"No, I do, I just felt like teasing you." As the two attempted to make their escape, they were jumped on by many more fanboys, who were all felled quickly by Mio's power. As the two exited through the doors, they quickly ran towards Yui's house, without stopping to take in the wonderful sunny weather that was there. Yes, that's right, sunny weather, there was no storm. Of course, that means that there were still some fanboys waiting outside for them.

"Oh, why hello there, if it isn't our favorite couple, Yui and Mio!" Both of the individuals in question groaned at the sight of this boy, he was, after all, the leader of all the fanboys.

"What do you want, Mitty?" Mitty was Mio's personal nickname for this boy. It had been chosen because Mio didn't want any of the teachers to catch her saying that word.

"Oh, nothing much, just some interesting photos." If it wasn't before, it was now official, Mio hated all fanboys. Moving in, she attempted to slap him, only to have her arm caught.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Mio, you're not getting me like you got the others." Now Mio had that look on her face, the one that read something among the lines of, This. Is. Bad. However, to their grace, Yui came up with an idea. She quickly grabbed Mio's arm and ran off, with Mitty chasing them. After a bit of chasing, Yui quickly turned a corner. When Mitty turned the same corner, the couple was nowhere in sight. Why? Because the moment they turned the corner, Yui and Mio jumped onto the bus and got them out of there. Luckily, the bus they took just happened to be the bus that they needed to take to arrive at their destination.

The two quickly arrived at Yui's house, and then proceeded to head to her room. As soon as they arrived there, the couple quickly hit a roadblock. They had no idea what to do.

"Mio, what do you want to do?"

"Eh? Well, you invited me over for a reason, right?"

"Well, if wanted to have you over for no reason is a reason, then yes." Mio then quickly facepalmed, leave it to Yui to not think about the future.

"Sigh, well I guess we could do something like study or something…"

"No! Mio, I really don't want to do anything relating to school right now. I want to do something that just involves you and me only." It was then, at that moment, that Mio had an idea.

"Well then, what do you say we start the 'main performance'?" After hearing that, Yui couldn't decide whether to be shocked or pleased. To say yes or to say no, that was the question.

"Whah? But Mio, u-u-um u-u-uh what are you saying?" Mio was confused, why was Yui acting so surprised like this? Suddenly, it hit her.

"Ohhhh, I see now, you're thinking about that, aren't you… Don't worry, I didn't mean it in that way." Seeing Yui's sigh of relief, Mio wondered exactly why she didn't think of approaching the seemingly air-headed girl earlier, she was just too cute! Oh well, Mio didn't really care at the moment. Suddenly, she grabbed Yui and pulled her into a big kiss. Yui, of course, didn't mind a bit.

"Hey, Yui?"

"Yes, Mio"

"I really love you, you know."

"Of course I know, how could I not? You have dropped a lot of hints, after all."

The two then proceeded with their activities the rest of the night. Ui, of course, had no idea of what was transpiring in her sister's room, just simply assuming that the moans were coming from the room because those sweets that her sister brought up to her room tasted so good.

A couple of blocks down, Mugi had a great smirk on her face. She knew that planting that camera in Yui's room wasn't a bad idea. After all, seeing some YuixMio was never a bad thing in her book.

* * *

Well, that was it. Please leave a review and tell me what I can work on. And no, Mio and Yui didn't do anything besides put their lips together, honestly.


End file.
